


A leap of faith

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: Our Little Miracle [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (i guess), F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirty Lena Luthor, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor is Extra, Meet-Cute, Pilot Rewrite, Strangers to Lovers, Winn was not ready for all that information, accidental date, but it's not really a date, kara comes out in more ways than one, there's a little mention of angst but it's just passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: Every great love story starts with two strangers.When Kara agreed to meet the guy who the site claimed she was 82% compatible with, she couldn't have known that she was in for the night that changed her whole life. She hoped she was going to meet the love of her life (which was a lot to ask from a human dating site) and to be fair, she did; just not the way the site intended.Lena Luthor did not expect to stay in National City for too long, and she certainly didn't expect her life to change in a restaurant she found by accident after getting lost; but life could be unexpected that way.-How Kara and Lena met, before all the responsibilities and all the drama of their families caught up to them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Our Little Miracle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741549
Comments: 70
Kudos: 685





	1. saving the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I hope everyone's safe and healthy.
> 
> I've been having a hard time writing lately, but I've wanted to post something so people know I'm still alive, and I had this in the works for a while. Initially I was going to do a whole thing, but the two chapters I'm going to post stand well enough on their own, so it'll do for now. 
> 
> This is how their story began in this little universe of mine. It's not much, but it's all I can offer in these trying times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed blind date, Kara's night is saved by the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen.

The guy wasn’t giving her any attention. She had tried to hold up a conversation many times, but he never even looked at her, he looked bored, rudely so, kept sighing as if he rather be anywhere but there, and he kept looking over at the waitress.

How did she get matched with him? How was it that they were 82% compatible?

Maybe Winn was right after all: You really can’t quantify emotions through an algorithm.

Online dating on earth had nothing on Krypton’s Matricomp.

And then his phone rang, and he gave it his full attention like he hadn’t given her since they arrived.

“Ha, I gotta hit this back real quick,” he said as he was already getting up from the chair. She picked his voice up with her super hearing as he reached the waitress. “Check please,” he said to the woman. “And make sure your number is in that.”

Kara sighed, feeling a mix of disappointment and relief. They hadn’t even gone to their table yet.

“Honestly, you’re better off,” a female voice said next to her, and Kara turned to her right to see the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life sitting at the bar.

She had never seen eyes so green or a hair so shiny, the dark tresses falling in ringlets around her face and over her shoulders, framing high cheekbones and a sharp angular jaw; her eyebrows were flawless, and her makeup was impeccable, even if light, her pink lipstick making her mouth stand out in just the right way. Her lips looked soft, and her eyes were kind, and Kara felt like she was staring at an angel… staring, Kara was staring at the woman, and the woman was talking to her and she had to get her brain to work again because she couldn’t process words, her brain short-circuited looking at the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.

The pink lips were moving, producing a voice as beautiful as the woman it came out of, and Kara had to put things together like a child learning how to read.

“I mean, anyone who doesn’t appreciate proper potted plant care doesn’t deserve your time,” the woman said with a smile playing on her lips.

It took almost a full minute before Kara’s gaping mouth could form a sound.

“Aahhh…. Are you mocking me?”

The woman laughed, and Kara had never heard a more beautiful sound.

“Only a little. But that guy was an idiot, he didn’t hear a word you said.”

“Yeah, that’s what it seemed like. I was running out of topics to try to keep a conversation,” Kara laughed awkwardly.

The woman shook her head.

“Don’t put this on yourself, guys like him only care about how a girl looks like, and if she’s going to bed with him,” she said with a confidence that made Kara wonder if she knew many guys like that. “I’m Lena, by the way,” the woman added, leaning over and holding her hand out to Kara.

Kara took the offered hand in hers, and it felt like lightning stroke, like warm electricity shooting through her arm and into her spine, blooming from their connected hands.

“K-Kara,” she managed to get out, and the woman smiled widely at her.

A waiter came to tell Lena’s table was ready, and Lena thanked him and looked over at Kara, as if considering something, and then she approached her with a determined look on her face.

“Would you like to join me, Kara?” she offered.

“I, I wouldn’t want to impose. Besides you’re only offering because you feel bad for me for getting walked out on.”

“Or maybe I was so shamelessly listening in on your conversation and would love to hear the end of that cat story,” Lena rebuffed. “Come on. My treat.”

Kara blushed and felt herself nodding before she could even make her mind.

“Could you add another seat to my table, Kyle,” Lena asked the waiter, and the young man nodded.

“Right away, ma’am.”

“Oh. _Ma’am?_ You must be important,” Kara said as soon as the waiter left.

Lena shrugged.

“Or I’m just some spoiled brat with a black card.”

“Somehow I don’t think the two are necessarily mutually exclusive.”

“I like you, Kara,” Lena said with a grin and the blonde blushed.

Shortly after, the waiter came back and led them to their table, in a secluded corner that Kara could only assume was the VIP section of the restaurant.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to murder you,” Lena told Kara as they sat down. “I had already ordered the table before I invited you. I like my privacy.”

They ordered their drinks and the waiter left them alone.

“So what do you do?” Kara asked curiously.

“I work at R&D at…” Lena paused for a second before saying “a tech company.”

Kara hummed, ignoring the evasiveness, Lena didn’t owe her anything. “A scientist?”

“Mechanical engineer,” Lena informed. “And physicist on occasion,” she added with a smirk.

“Wow, you must be really smart, then.”

Lena shrugged.

“I like to think so. I’m not just some pretty face.” She added a wink for good measure, and it made Kara blush.

Kara had been doing that a lot, blushing. Seemed like this woman had a special talent for it.

“What about you, Kara?”

Kara felt herself shrinking bashfully.

“Well, you know,” she said with an awkward laugh. “Nothing as impressive as you.”

Lena smiled at her.

“How do you know what I do is impressive?”

“You don’t look like you’d settle for anything less,” Kara blurted out before she could even register, and the smile Lena gave her was blinding, dimples popping on her cheek and everything. “I don’t know where that came from,” Kara confessed, hiding her burning face with her hands.

“No, don’t be embarrassed about it,” Lena told her, leaning forward with her elbows propped in the table. “I liked it.”

“Yeah?”

Lena smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Kara smiled back at her, and Lena’s eyes bored into her so openly, so shamelessly, Kara wasn’t used to getting this much undivided attention, and she was thriving on it. Lena wasn’t exactly bad to look at, in fact, Kara had already admitted to herself that Lena was quite honestly the most gorgeous thing she had ever set her eyes on, but Kara was a bit shyer about staring than Lena was. She only realized she was doing it again when Lena’s lips curled almost suggestively, and her eyebrow raised.

“So what is it that you do that is sooo embarrassing?” Lena asked teasingly.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Kara said shaking herself out of the trance. “I’m actually an assistant, for Cat Grant.” She blushed again as she lowered her head.

The waiter showed up before Lena could say what she clearly wanted to, with their drinks, asking if they were ready to order, and they did. Lena insisted Kara could order anything she wanted, money was not an issue, she had said, and Kara ordered a mignon medallion with aligot because it sounded delicious and Lena closed the menu decisively.

“You know what? I’ll have the same,” she told the man, handing over the menu. “And send another Scotch with it, please.” She gave him a smile, a dazzling smile that had the poor boy stumbling on his feet before leaving and Kara couldn’t say she blamed him. “Cat Grant, the self-acclaimed queen of all media,” Lena said, turning back to Kara.

“I’m just her assistant,” Kara said dismissively.

“Just an assistant,” Lena repeated with a contemplative look. “And what made you apply to work for her?”

Kara shrugged.

“I just… I thought working with a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference,” she confessed and then deflated. “But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee.”

But Lena had an intrigued smile in her face like she had enjoyed Kara’s answer more than she expected.

“Forgive me, but I don’t believe anyone is _just_ an assistant. In fact, I don’t think assistants get enough credit. Not even the greatest CEO’s could get much done without their assistants. _You_ are what keeps everything working. You do all the hard work so that all your boss needs to worry about is do what needs their attention the most. You act as a filter, between her and the rest of the company, and whatever else that could distract her from doing her best work.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, looking at Lena speechless.

“I… I had never thought of it like that, actually.”

Lena looked almost proud of herself.

“People on either side of it don’t usually see it, those with assistants don’t usually appreciate as much as they should, and assistants don’t usually realize how much they do.”

“That’s a nice perspective.”

“I’m full of those,” she joked. “So what about that cat story?”

“Streaky?”

“Where did that name came from?”

Kara shrugged.

“It’s really silly, actually. We lived on the beach, like, we could literally see the ocean from the windows, and there was this stray cat that walked around the neighborhood, and sometimes he would get inside the houses and leave streaks of sand all over, so I named him Streaky. I used to leave food by the porch, so he’d come back and play with me. And one time I was awakened in the middle of the night by a weird noise, and I open my eyes, and there he was, sitting at the end of my bed, just staring at me, with a dead bird in his mouth, and he dropped it and meowed at me as if he wanted me to take it or something, but instead I started crying, and my sister had to come to take it away because I wouldn’t touch it. He never showed up again, the cat, I guess he was offended that I didn’t like his present.”

The last thing Kara was expecting from that story was a laugh, but that’s what she got, a genuine laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said covering her mouth. “I didn’t mean to laugh, but just…” she trailed off as she continued to laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you have a nice laugh, and a great smile,” Kara said with a small smile.

Lena smiled back at her, with a beautiful glint in her green eyes.

“Thank you. That’s not the usual kind of compliment I get.”

“What kind of compliment do you usually get?”

“You know, the usual thing about my body, my tits, my ass, just your regular sexist comment. No one’s ever complimented my smile before.”

“They should, I mean, I’m not saying you don’t have a nice body, because you do, yeah, of course, I mean look at you,” Kara rattled a bit awkwardly, and Lena chuckled at her. “But I think your smile is your most beautiful feature.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said honestly. “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kara brushed it off bashfully. “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Well, not many people do.”

Kara grinned and shrugged. “Maybe I’m not like most people.”

“No,” Lena said almost immediately, “you’re definitely not.”

Lena held Kara’s eyes then, with an intensity that had Kara’s breath coming harder, her heart beating faster, her mouth dry; Kara was speechless, all she could do was just stare into Lena’s eyes, Lena’s beautiful green eyes. She was lost into them, not able to think about anything other than the woman right in front of her, and how beautiful she was, and how she had this urge to just be around her, close to her.

But her thoughts were interrupted when her superhearing caught what was being said on the news at the entrance of the restaurant.

“ _If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure_.”

Geneva.

He said _Geneva_.

Wasn’t that…

“Alex,” Kara gasped.

Lena frowned. “Pardon?”

But Kara was already on her feet, gathering her things.

“I gotta go, I’m really sorry,” she said hastily.

“What, Kara? Was it something I said? Did I make you uncomfortable? Because that was not my intention, I’m sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t you, you are great, I really wish I could stay longer, I loved meeting you, really, but I just, I have to go. I don’t really want to, trust me, there are very few things that would make me leave you right now, I don’t want to do that to you, I promise, but this is one of the things, and I have to go. I wish I could explain, but there’s no time. I’m sorry,” Kara babbled fast and with one last look at a confused Lena, she turned around and ran away, just as the waiter was arriving with their food. Kara almost felt bad, but she didn’t have time for it, she had to save her sister, she’d have time to feel bad later.

* * *

Alex dropped an ice bucket on Kara’s mood, plucked her down from her high, and left her feeling down.

It was whilst feeling down from her argument with Alex, on the edge of tears, that she remembered the nice night she was having before the plane crash, and how she left Lena, without even getting her number.

Kara wanted to be able to call Lena, to apologize and maybe try to come up with a believable excuse for how she left the restaurant, before she could even taste the food that looked delicious, but also because she knew how terrible it felt to be walked out on like that.

Kara wanted more than anything, to be able to see Lena again, tell her how she had a really nice night and that she would love to repeat it, only without her running off before the end. She just wanted to see Lena again.

* * *

Kara’s wish was granted the next morning.

Miss Grant called in a meeting because she wanted everyone on the mysterious girl who saved the plane, and the fact that she was so determined to make it a thing, and with James Olsen saying that if she’s anything like her cousin she’s a hero, it boosted Kara’s ego a little bit, more than she was used to, if she was being honest. It made her want to share her secret with someone. She needed to share it, to not carry it alone, to have someone to talk to about it.

“Winn,” she said making a beeline to his desk. “I need to talk to you on the roof.”

Full of energy, she made her way to the elevator without waiting for him to follow, she knew he would.

She stood at the edge of the roof, watching the city down below as she waited for her friend.

“Kara?” Winn called, and Kara turned around to meet him halfway. “Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I’m not really into being this high up.” He gave her a nervous smile, trying to play it cool, but she could hear how fast his heartbeat was; he was terrified.

“Okay, uhm, Winn,” she said as she gathered her thoughts. “I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know. Can I trust you?”

Winn frowned, intrigued, crossing her arms over his chest, but nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“Good.” Kara nodded, more to herself, and started pacing in front of him. “I just I really want someone to be excited for me,” she told him. “And I, uhm… Winn, how do I-” she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say this. “Uhm, there’s something about me that for most of my life, I’ve run from it,” she started again. “But last night, I embraced who I am, and I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“Oh my god, you’re a lesbian,” Winn said as if he had just received the greatest revelation ever.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed in mild frustration.

“Oh, Kara!” Winn continued excitedly, without noticing her reaction. “This is great! I’m so glad you trust me enough to tell me this. What happened last night? Did you meet someone did you-?”

“No, I’m not gay!” Kara cut him off forcefully. “I mean, I kind of… technically I’m Bi, but this is not what I want to talk to you about,” she added with an insistent lilt to her voice.

Winn frowned, once more not knowing where this conversation was going.

“Then what?”

“I’m… I’m _her_!” she said excitedly, waiting for his reaction. When all he did was stare at her in confusion, Kara sighed. “The woman who saved the plane!” She smiled at him, waiting for his reaction.

But Winn chuckled at her as if she had told him a joke.

“Okay,” he laughed, and Kara deflated. “Yeah, okay, right.”

Kara took a deep breath, annoyed with his disbelief. She marched towards the ledge decisively.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara only threw him a glance over her shoulder.

“Hey, Kara!” he called after her as she positioned on the edge of the ledge. “Hey, get away from the ledge, you’re gonna get hurt,” he told her nervously.

But instead, Kara opened her eyes and let herself fall back.

“KARA!” Winn called after her as his heart rate spiked up.

And then Kara shot up into the sky, did a flip in the air, and landed behind Winn, in the middle of the helipad.

Winn looked like he was about to cry, breathing rapidly and staring at Kara like he couldn’t believe she had literally just flown in front of her and not died… the way humans normally would.

“You’re, you’re _her_ ,” he sobbed.

Kara laughed.

“Yup,” she said, flailing her arms around a bit, feeling a rush from flying even the shortest amount.

“You just gave me a heart attack,” Winn accused and dropped himself to the ground.

Kara winced.

“Sorry.” She walked to him and crouched right next to him. “You okay?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again,” he said in a gasp.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I didn’t know how else to make you understand.”

“It’s alright, I just need to get my heart to not beat out of my chest. It’s fine,” he said sarcastically as ever, even in such conditions.

“You want me to carry you back to the elevator?”

“That will only bruise my ego,” he groaned. “I just need a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll just wait.”

“So where are you from? Because I’m guessing it’s not Kansas.”

Kara had to laugh.

“You promise me you won’t freak out?”

Winn groaned just for the sake of it.

“I don’t think I have the energy to freak out.”

“I’m from Krypton.”

Winn sat up instantly, as if he had been shocked. “Like Superman?” he screeched.

“You promised,” Kara accused, but she had a small smile on the corner of her lips. “Yes, like Superman.” She paused then, considering her next words. “He’s actually… He is my cousin.”

“You’re superman’s cousin?” Winn again screeched, and he looked like he was about to faint from the excitement of it all.

“Breathe, Winn,” Kara instructed, and he did what she told. “Yes, he’s my cousin.”

“Oh god, and I’ve been fangirling to you about him like crazy.”

Kara laughed.

“It’s fine. I mean, did I need to know all that you told me? Probably not. But it’s okay.” She held her hand out for him and hoisted him up. “Come on, let’s get back to work. Ms. Grant wants a lettuce wrap.”

Winn nodded and they walked to the elevator together.

“There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, by the way,” Kara said as they waited for the elevator.

“You’re Wonder Woman’s sister?”

Kara grinned.

“Actually, she’s a really good friend, I spent a few vacations with her growing up.”

“Jesus fuck,” Winn cursed.

“Sorry.” Kara shrugged. “But what I want to say, it’s more personal life and less… super live.”

“Alright, I’m listening.”

The elevator arrived, and they stepped inside.

“I met a girl last night, actually,” Kara told him. “And we had a very nice time together.”

Winn grinned.

“Did you get your sexy on.”

“Winn, gross, don’t talk like that,” Kara complained, crinkling her nose in distaste. “No, nothing happened. Nothing at all. But I… I really wish it did. I had to leave her, though. Ran off on her when I heard about the plane, and I didn’t even get her phone.”

Winn made a sympathetic grimace.

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“Yeah.” Kara sighed. “I just really wish I could see her again.”

Kara didn’t need to ask twice.

They stepped out of the elevator and as soon as they turned the corner, Kara noticed someone sitting on her desk. Literally on the desk.

High heels, black slacks, and a green blouse that really worked with the light skin and dark hair, casually sitting on Kara’s desk, ankles crossed, manicured nails tapping softly against the wood.

Kara’s heart did a leap in her chest when she noticed who it was.

“That’s her, Winn,” she whispered to him.

“Who?”

Kara almost rolled her eyes, but she was too focused on the woman to care enough.

“The woman from last night.”

“The one on your desk?”

Kara nodded.

“Damn, Kara. Respect,” he said and raised a fist for a fist bump.

Kara did roll her eyes then.

She ignored Winn and walked to her desk, a smile on her face.

“Lena?” Kara called and when the woman looked up at her, she felt all the air leave her lungs. How could one person be so gorgeous? “What, uhm, what brings you to CatCo?” she asked a bit awkwardly as she approached.

Lena shrugged.

“Well, you left so abruptly last night that I didn’t even get a chance to give you my phone number,” Lena informed, but then she shrunk into herself, which seemed very unlike the woman Kara met the night before. “I mean, I didn’t know if you wanted it, but I wanted you to have it. Just in case you felt like... calling me.”

Kara shoved her hands on her pockets and shrugged, standing right in front of Lena now.

“I do, I want it,” Kara confirmed. “I wanted to apologize for leaving like that yesterday, but I didn’t know how to contact you.”

“Well, now you do,” Lena said as she presented Kara with a post-it note with a name, a phone number and a heart all scrambled in it.

“I’m really sorry,” Kara said instead. “I’m sorry, my sister was on the plane that crashed, and I was too worried and disturbed about it all that I just… ran away from it. I ran until I got home.”

“Only stopping to save the plane, right?” Lena commented, almost offhandedly, inspecting her nails as she said it, like she hadn’t just exposed Kara’s deepest secret.

“WHAT?” Kara screeched, blushing when half the floor glared at her. She got closer to Lena so that their conversation wouldn’t be heard. “I don’t-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stuttered.

Lena shrugged.

“When your date shows up on the news, just minutes after running off on you, wearing the same outfit, while carrying an entire plane on her back, you kind of notice.”

“That wasn’t…”

Lena must have noticed Kara’s frightened tone because she raised her head and looked at Kara seriously.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” she told Kara in a solemn whisper that made Kara want to believe her, to trust her. “Even if you never want to see me again, I would never say a word. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Kara wanted to believe Lena, but she couldn’t take the risk.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Lena hummed, with a small smirk playing on her lips.

“I guess you don’t. You might just have to keep a close eye on me.”

That made Kara smile.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Like for example, tonight I’m eating at this nice little restaurant that serves a great chow mein. In case you need to… keep track of me, that’s where I’ll be.”

Kara grinned.

“The one on Liberty Street?”

“Oh, so you’re familiar? Great. You can follow me just fine, at 7 pm, make sure I’m not going around telling people.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Good.”

“You know, that wasn’t a date,” Kara told Lena after a lot of grinning at each other, taking yet another step closer, forgetting where they were for a second.

“It wasn’t?” Lena asked curiously, but the grin was still plastered on her face.

Kara shook her head no.

“If it was a date, I would have wooed you so hard, made you swoon like never before, and stayed until dessert, for sure... And definitely kissed you at the end of the night.”

“Is that a promise?”

Kara grinned as well, and she shrugged.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until tonight to know.”

Lena bit her lip and looked Kara up and down, she then grabbed her purse and hopped off Kara’s desk.

“Don’t be late,” she called over her shoulder as she walked to the elevators, and Kara felt a nice blush running up her neck as she watched Lena leave, and not an embarrassed one.

Her trance was broken by Winn’s teasing whistle.

“Now that was something,” he said suggestively at her.

And Kara didn’t even care enough to roll her eyes at him, she had a date with Lena, a real date.

She grabbed her phone and added Lena’s phone number, typing a quick text.

Lena (Microscope) .  
  
**Kara:** Just checking to see if you gave me the right number.  
  
**Lena:** Not trusting me already?  
  
**Kara:** Or maybe I just want to make sure my instincts are right.  
  
**Lena:** And what are your instincts telling you?  
  
**Kara:** That I’m going to have a really nice dinner tonight.  
  
**Lena:** Good instincts.  
  
**Kara:** I like to think so (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  
  


Kara was so distracted with her texting, that when Ms. Grant’s loud yell of ‘Keira!’ cut through the bullpen, she was startled, almost dropping her phone.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” she asked, walking in the office, back straight, hands behind her.

The older woman looked her up and down with a suspicious frown on her face.

“ _Would you mind_ telling me what Lena Luthor was doing on your desk?” Cat demanded, in a tone that sounded both offended and intrigued.

But Kara didn’t have the brain capacity to feel annoyed by it, as her brain had fully stopped.

She felt like she was being slapped.

“L-Luthor?” she stuttered in a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the movie au, or BW, but I am working on them as best as I can.
> 
> I have both chapters that I intend to post for this fully ready (which is a first 😂) and I am probably going to post the second one next week. I also have more things planned for this series that I love so much, so if you want to see more of it in the future, I'd suggest subscribing to the series instead of the work (although you're free to do whatever you want) and please let me know if you do want it so I don't feel like I'm screaming into the void alone 😅
> 
> P.s. to anyone who was previously subscribed to the series, I'm sorry, I fucked up, had to remake the series, so technically it doesn't exist anymore and it's now a new one. 😁
> 
> I'm open to suggestions, and discussions, and donations in form of love, devotion and hand sanitizer, as well as comments.
> 
> My tumblr is [@myheartisbro-ken](https://myheartisbro-ken.tumblr.com/) and I can help you hide a body, if we're social distancing.


	2. first date jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their official first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna post this on monday, supposedly, but then I forgot. Oops.
> 
> But here you go. The second chapter of this silly thing (and I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just not as serious as what I usually write). This chapter was a lot more revised than the previous one, as in to say it actually was instead of me just deciding to post it and assuming it was fine.
> 
> This is a bit short for my liking, but I hope you like it 🥰

“Thank you for coming over, Winn,” Kara said as she ushered Winn inside her loft. “Alex usually helps me pick the outfit for a date, but we had a fight last night.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he told her with a shrug. “That’s what friends are for. Now let’s see what we’re working with.”

Kara led him to her bedroom.

“Yes, well, the clothes are… all over my bed, as you can see.”

Kara had been going over quite literally every single piece of clothing she owned before she gave up doing it by herself and texted Winn an SOS. She really wanted this date to go well and an easy outlet for her nerves was obsessing over her outfit.

“All the better to visualize,” he joked and started looking at her clothes. “So how are we feeling about the Luthor thing?”

“I don’t know, I should probably care about it more, but I really don’t. I mean, she took an interest in me before she knew about me being…”

“A superhero in the making?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, but she only sought you after she knew.”

Kara shrugged.

“In her defense, there wasn’t really a moment for her to come after me between me literally flying off on her and her finding out about it.”

“True,” Winn agreed. He picked up a top and handed it to her. “Try this, with,” he shifted over the clothes until he got to the right pair of jeans, black, “this.”

“No blue?” Kara asked as she eyed the light pink blouse.

“Why blue?”

“Alex said blue is my color,” Kara said with a shrug.

Winn hummed.

“I’ll keep that in mind for your super suit.”

Kara snorted lightly at his comment.

“But she’s already seen you in blue, you gotta spice it up.”

Kara considered it for a second.

“I guess you’re right,” she said, and took the clothes from Winn, but she paused to look back at him. “You think I should, I don’t know, be afraid of her or something?”

“What do you think?” Winn asked instead.

Kara sighed. “I don’t know, Winn. I know I only just met her, but I… I really like her, I felt this… connection last night, unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I don’t know why, but something tells me that I’ll really regret it if I don’t see this through.”

She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face at the thought of Lena if she tried.

“I guess that’s your answer,” Winn told her with a smile. “Just be careful.”

“I always am,” she grinned and went to the bathroom change, getting out a second later.

“Okay, wow, that’s a nice ability, I’m jealous.”

Kara shrugged.

“Superspeed comes in handy.”

“I’ll say,” he joked. “What are you doing with your hair? Cuz I was thinking those side braids you like, that you tie together in the back, it’s down and casual but also nice.”

“Yeah, that could work.”

“Anything else you need me for? Shoes? Pep talk? _Sex_ talk?”

Winn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, albeit a bit exaggeratedly, and Kara rolled her eyes at her friend.

“ _Thank you_ , Winn,” Kara said forcefully. “I got it from here.”

He grinned and walked to the door, calling out an “I want details tomorrow” before leaving.

\-------

“You look really nice,” Lena said as Kara sat down.

Kara smiled at her.

“Thank you, you look… wow!”

Lena laughed.

“I see giving the best compliments is your thing.”

Kara could feel her cheeks flushing.

“Or the worst.”

“No, definitely the best,” Lena insisted.

“If the best compliments you’ve ever got are one mention of your gorgeous smile and me just not knowing what to say and using ‘wow’ as an adjective, I think you should meet better people,” Kara said bluntly.

Lena grinned at her.

“I think I just did.”

Kara couldn’t do much more than blush.

“So are you ready to order or do you need more time?” Lena asked once Kara’s blush was under control.

“I’m actually starving, so ordering now would be great.”

They were in a nice little restaurant cozy and with a homey air to it, it made it feel more intimate. There wasn’t a lot of movement inside, they probably delivered more than they served, so the two of them could have a bit of privacy.

It was warm, warm enough for Kara to feel it in the back of her neck, and she couldn’t tell if it was because of the cozy little booth they were practically nestled in, or if it was the proximity to Lena and the way those deep green eyes bore into her.

Lena called the waitress over when she caught the woman’s sight, and menus were placed in front of them.

“Thank you, Brenda,” Lena said as she opened the menu and looked it over; Kara did the same.

“The shrimp tempura sounds good,” Kara commented.

Lena winced. “Not to me. I’m very allergic to shellfish.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, you can order it for yourself.”

Kara shrugged.

“I prefer pot stickers anyway.”

Lena looked at Kara with an intrigued smile, much like the night before when Kara had told her about why she wanted to work for Ms. Grant, and it made something pleasant bubble in Kara’s chest, even though she didn’t totally know why.

She found out a few minutes later.

They placed their orders, Kara ordering an incredibly large amount of potstickers, each ordering their own chow mein.

“You know,” Lena started once they were alone again, “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone not order shellfish just because I said I’m allergic to it.”

Kara fake-winced in a way that made Lena smile before she said:

“Now I feel like if I tell you that I really do prefer the potstickers I’m gonna sound like an a-hole.”

Lena laughed.

“I don’t think you could be an _a-hole_ if you tried.”

“You are teasing me,” Kara accused. “After I just stopped myself from ordering something that could have _murdered_ you.”

Lena laughed even harder, her nose crinkling in a way that Kara found extremely adorable, two dimples popping on each cheek.

“The more I learn about you the more I think you just haven’t met enough nice people,” Kara told Lena.

“Perhaps you are right. I’ve only met _a-holes_.”

She winked at Kara in the end for good measure, and Kara laughed loudly.

The way Lena watched her, made the heat on Kara’s neck crawl down to her chest.

“So how did you know Chinese food is my favorite?” Kara asked once her laughter died down.

Lena shrugged.

“Oh, you know, I just had a private investigator find out all your secrets for me,” she said dead serious and Kara gaped at her, terrified. “I’m kidding,” she added before Kara’s jaw could hit the floor. “It was just a lucky guess. I just really wanted to eat here.”

“You have an interesting sense of humor.”

“It’s the spoiled brat in me.”

There was an awkward moment of silence after that, as they both adjusted themselves uncomfortably in their seats, the tension bubbling up between them; it was only a matter of time before it exploded. Coincidentally neither of them was very patient then.

“So are we going to talk about the flying elephant in the room?” Lena asked at the same time as Kara said:

“I should probably tell you I know your last name is Luthor.”

Lena froze them, her expression unreadable, but decisively not happy.

“Oh,” she let out. “Then I guess we can cut this short, yeah? Let’s not waste your night. You probably just came here to make sure the evil Luthor won’t tell your secret, and-”

“I came here,” Kara said, cutting her off, reaching for Lena’s hand, “because I had a lot of fun last night. I felt really bad for the way I left, and I was surprised you came to find me because I really wanted a way to reach you.”

“You don’t think I’m evil?” Lena asked confused.

Kara frowned at that, making the little crinkle between her brows evident.

“Why would I?” Kara asked with a little intrigued laugh.

“Well, my brother-” Lena tried to say, not used to having to explain this particular topic.

“Is not you,” Kara said firmly, meeting Lena’s eyes and holding them. “I don’t like to judge people based on things they haven’t done. Would an evil person save some random stranger from the embarrassment of a crappy date walking out on them?”

Lena shrugged.

“Even villains need to get laid sometimes.”

Kara blushed profusely but didn’t back down.

“Are you trying to sell yourself to me as a villain?”

“I just want to make sure... My last name is kind of a people repellent.” She looked down with a sigh, and when she looked back up her face was impossibly sad and pained. “Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole.”

Kara frowned sadly and reached across the table to place her hand on top of Lena’s.

“I’m not most people,” she told her earnestly.

Lena looked shocked, from Kara’s hand to her face, and a small smile broke across her face. Kara could hear, with her super hearing, the shivering in Lena’s breath when she inhaled.

“What about… How do you know you can trust me?”

“I’m _choosing_ to trust you with my biggest secret because I can feel you are a good person, Lena,” Kara continued.

“You don’t even know me,” Lena said, still perplexed.

Kara shrugged.

“Call it a leap of faith, then. But I like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Lena didn’t know what else to say to that, and she almost sobbed when Kara squeezed her hand and continued to hold her gaze.

Their food arrived shortly after, and Kara’s attention shifted mostly to her delicious potstickers and the stir-fried noodles, although she kept looking over at Lena to make sure she was alright.

“So I guess it’s safe to assume you work in the R&D department at LuthorCorp,” Kara said conversationally when she paused from shoving food in her mouth like a starving woman.

Lena nodded.

“ _Officially,_ I’m here to lead the new labs, yes. But unofficially I really moved to oversee the western expansion.” She sighed and took a sip of her Scotch before continuing. “You know the saying ‘there should always be a Stark at Winterfell’? Well, quote-unquote there should always be a Luthor at LuthorCorp. My brother is ridiculous like that,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“That is so cool, though! See? I knew you were important,” Kara said with a large smile.

“I’m important as far as my brother needs me to be,” Lena brushed it off.

“Oh, come on. Leading the R&D labs? That’s pretty impressive.”

“It’s nepotism,” Lena threw back.

“Perhaps,” Kara agreed with a shrug. “But from what I know, I don’t think Lex Luthor would accept anything short of the best in his company. So, I’m sure you’re more than qualified for the job,” she told Lena and the woman seemed to be at lost for words at that, staring at Kara with a little frown, as if trying to figure her out. “You moved here recently, then?”

“Yeah, I just moved, like a little bit over a month ago.”

“Oh! How are you liking the city so far?”

“There are some… extraordinary people,” Lena said as she looked at Kara. A pretty blush colored Kara’s cheek and Lena smiled. “You’re too cute when you blush.”

And Kara could only blush more.

And so, their dinner went, with a bit of small talk, some laughs, and a lot of stolen glances. Soon their food was finished, but they still stayed there for a while longer, talking, enjoying each other’s company.

The conversation between them never dying.

But eventually, they had to vacant the table, and not wanting to part just yet, Kara suggested ice cream.

That’s how they found themselves walking side by side through Lover’s Park, each one holding an ice cream cone, laughing at whatever stupid thing they were talking about.

“So, as the inventing scientist,” Kara started.

“That’s not exactly my job title,” Lena teased, and she noticed Kara’s hand swinging lightly between them. Their shoulders had bumped every once in a while, but that was the first time Lena noticed Kara’s hand.

“As the inventing scientist,” Kara insisted, “would you say humans are close to flying cars? There’s no wrong answer. Only boring ones.”

Lena laughed, delighted. That was such a refreshing question, not at all the type of question she was used to receiving. She subtly changed her ice cream to her left hand and left her right one drop.

“I told you I build small tech; gadgets and stuff.”

“Yeah, but you gotta know something. C’mon, give me the hot goss on the science scene.”

The brunette laughed again, and Kara’s ears rang pleasantly at the sound.

“Particularly, I think in terms of technology we’re not quite there yet, but not all that far away either,” Lena finally conceded. She felt their hands almost brush and held her breath with the next step, moving a fraction of an inch closer so the next time, their hands did brush. She could see from the corner of her eyes the small smile forming on Kara’s lips. “But I gotta be honest, I believe we, as a society, are not ready for that kind of responsibility. There’s a lot more at stake, too much to control, people already get themselves in accidents with their wheels on the asphalt, imagine the destruction flying cars could do.”

Kara hummed as she thought Lena’s answer over.

“You’re right,” she agreed but then sighed. “I miss my flying scooter.”

Lena laughed as she purposefully made her hand brush Kara’s again.

Kara could see Lena was giving her the choice, the ball was in her court, she could choose her next move.

And she did.

She bumped her hand against Lena’s and stuck her pinky out, just enough to wrap it around Lena’s. She could hear Lena’s heart slamming against her chest and that gave her the boost of confidence she needed. She smiled over at Lena, and twisted her hand gently against Lena’s, running the back of her fingers on Lena’s palm until she found Lena’s fingers and slotted hers between them.

Once the maneuver was complete, Lena squeezed Kara’s hand just a little, and Kara squeezed it back, smiling radiantly at the brunette as they let their entwined hands swing between them.

“Did you really have a flying scooter?” Lena asked then, and Kara burst into laughter.

“Yeah, I did. And a robot butler too.”

“So, you were important,” Lena accused.

Kara shrugged.

“Everyone had them. Every household had a team of them to keep things in order.”

“So what you are saying is, an entire planet of people who never learned how to do their chores.”

Kara laughed.

“Like you didn’t have a house staff in your mansion.”

“I haven’t lived in a mansion for years, you know,” Lena joked, and Kara grinned.

“Can I walk you home?” Kara offered. “Or do you prefer to call your chauffeur for that?” she teased.

“I’ll have you know that I gave Jackson the night off, okay?”

Kara only laughed more, and let Lena lead the way to the hotel she was staying, the most luxurious hotel in the city: Hotel Dénouement.

“Well, this is me.”

“You’re in the city for over a month and you haven’t gotten a place yet?”

Lena shrugged.

“Haven’t had the time to go house hunting.”

“If you say so.”

Kara came to a stop right in front of Lena and smiled at her.

“I have a confession to make,” she said almost in a whisper, and she heard Lena’s heart fluttering.

“A confession?” Lena asked suspiciously.

“I have to tell you that while I do much prefer potstickers, the reason I didn’t order the shrimp was so that I could kiss you.”

Lena’s gasp was only perceptible through Kara’s super hearing.

Kara took a step closer to Lena, eyes glued to the red lips, their hands still clasped together, and she lowered her head just slightly towards Lena.

“ _Can_ I kiss you?” Kara asked, barely above a whisper, as if she was afraid speaking too loud would spook Lena.

“Yes,” Lena breathed out and raised her head as if inviting Kara to do so.

Kara closed the distance between them, still taller despite Lena’s heels. She placed her free hand on Lena’s waist, needing to ground herself, feeling the heat of the brunette’s skin through the thin material of her dress; Lena’s hand found its way to her chest, just over her sternum, fingertips reaching Kara’s collarbone.

And then, their lips met.

It felt like flying, to Kara at least, who had a real comparison to it. The feeling right before their lips met, the anticipation of it, like she was scared of the outcome, but in a good way; the butterflies swirling around in her stomach like she was freefalling into the unknown.

And then the feeling of Lena’s soft lips against her own, the lingering coldness of the ice cream still on both their lips, the fluttering of Lena’s heart thundering in her ears, the little noises Lena made, all just made it so much better for Kara. She never had a first kiss like that, or any kiss at all really, where she was so in tune with the other person’s reaction; usually focused on not breaking noses, but something about Lena made her want to let go.

Lena was soft, both in presence and against her body, under her fingertips and on her lips, and Kara craved more.

But instead of deepening the kiss, Kara took a step back, pulling away.

Lena’s eyes were closed for an extra moment, a soft smile playing on her lips, she looked at peace, in a way she hadn’t all night, like she finally believed Kara wasn’t going to run away screaming because of the evil Luthor. Kara smiled at her, but deep down she just wanted to reassure this woman that she deserved to be treated right, that she deserved happiness no matter how she was treated in the past; no matter what her brother did.

When Lena finally opened her eyes and met Kara’s, her smile got impossibly bigger, and she bit her lip as her eyes flitted back to Kara’s lips. Their hands still in place, holding each other, clasped together.

“I should probably get going,” Kara finally said. Lena didn’t say anything to that, just waited. “Goodnight, Lena.” But she didn’t make a move.

Neither did Lena.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

For a couple of minutes, they just stood there, smiling at each other, until Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Kara?”

“Yes! I’m… I’m going, yeah,” Kara told her and stepped away from Lena, only for Lena to pull her back by the hand.

Kara almost stumbled into Lena, but managed to catch herself just before. But what made her breath catch in her throat was Lena placing both hands on her face and leaning closer.

“May I?” Lena asked, and Kara could only nod.

This kiss was deeper, Lena taking control of it and stealing all of Kara’s breath from her lungs. Kara literally floated a few inches off the ground as Lena kissed the air out of her, and when Lena pulled away her knees were too weak to keep her steady without continuing to float.

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena repeated, then turned away and walked inside the hotel.

Kara touched her lips with her fingertips, laughing giddily as she watched Lena walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That's all I have for y'all.  
> But I'm not gonna sit here and pretend like more chapters of this prologue of the rest of the series can't be negotiated. Tbh, I've wanted to write this for a very long time, and actually these two chapters are quite old, it just never took off like I would have hoped for. All I can say, though, is that if it ever happens, I'll update this, but I won't hold my breath or make any concrete promises. This is just a series I really love, and I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Now I'm too tired to think of something 'funny' and 'smart' to say here about comments and tumblr messages like I normally do, but as you probably know by now, considering this is a second chapter and I said it last time, my tumblr is [@myheartisbro-ken](https://myheartisbro-ken.tumblr.com/) I'm open to conversations, and I love comments.
> 
> Hope every one is safe, happy and sane, and I expect to be able to post more things before season 6 comes along, so I have until at least next April to get my head out of my ass. Bye


End file.
